Charmed (TV series)
Charmed is an American television series that ran for eight seasons on The WB. It was produced by Aaron Spelling and is about three sisters who are the world's most powerful good witches, known throughout the supernatural community as "The Charmed Ones" but known to everyone else as the Halliwells. Each sister possesses unique magical powers that grow and evolve over the course of their lives. The Charmed Ones live together in a manor and use their supernatural abilities to battle the warlocks, demons and other evil forces that populate San Francisco, California, to protect the innocent and good magical beings. The show was the last in its generation of supernatural-themed shows such as Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and Roswell, and has many times been noted for its mixing of multiple genres (from horror and fantasy to comedy and even soap), as well as continuing after a number of archetypal jump the shark moments, most famously the departure of one of the leading actresses at the end of season three. It also had the highest rated debut (until the debut of Smallville at 8.40 million), for the WB Television Network, with 7.70 million viewers tuning in for the series premiere, "Something Wicca This Way Comes". In January 2006, with the airing of "Payback's a Witch", Charmed became the longest running show with all-female leads, surpassing Laverne & Shirley. However it was overtaken by Desperate Housewives in 2012, which completed with 180 episodes opposed to Charmed's 178 episodes. The series ended its run on May 21, 2006. The Charmed series finale, "Forever Charmed", pulled in a season high of 4.49 million viewers. Premise The story Charmed began with the three Halliwell sisters — Prue, Piper and Phoebe — coming together six months after the death of their grandmother. Moving back into the family Manor in San Francisco, the youngest sister, Phoebe, discovered an old book — the Book of Shadows — in the attic. Reading an incantation from it, she unwittingly set in motion events that fulfilled an ancient prophecy. Strange and harrowing occurrences began which eventually led the sisters to realize that they are witches. They discovered that not only do they possess supernatural powers,but they come from a long line of powerful witches. The first in the line, Melinda Warren, was burned at the stake in the Salem Witch Trials. However, before she died, Melinda prophesied that each coming generation of Warren (later Halliwell) witches would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters -- the strongest good witches the world had ever seen; the three sisters would form The Power of Three, the most powerful magical force ever. Prue Halliwell, the oldest sister, developed the power of telekinesis where she could move things with her mind, later gaining the power of astral projection unexpectedly, where she could essentially make a clone of herself appear wherever she desired. Piper, the middle child, was initially given the power to freeze "time" however she can only freeze molecules, she later develops the power to speed up molecules so they blow up: molecular combustion. Phoebe, the youngest sister, had the original power of premonition, at first being able to see future events and later past events as well, and often is used to reveal the truth. Phoebe later obtained the power to levitate, which let her defy gravity while using her martial arts skills. Her empathic powers developed in later years where she could read the feelings and emotions of others. Phoebe could also affect the supernatural powers of other beings whose powers were tied to their emotions. After the tragic death of Prue, it was revealed that the sisters had a younger half-sister named Paige Matthews. She was born to their mother Patty and Sam, Patty's Whitelighter and guardian angel for witches. As such a relationship was forbidden and unheard of at the time, the baby was given to a nun and later adopted by the Matthews family. Her birth parents requested only that her first name begin with 'P' to continue the tradition. From her whitelighter father, Paige inherited the power to "orb". This also had an effect on the powers she inherited from Patty: instead of telekinesis, Paige is able to call for an object; the object in question will then either orb to her or to a location she directs with her thoughts or gestures. Though this power requires the use of verbal commands, she has been able to do so silently when in a state of enhanced power, and in a few other instances. This power is called telekinetic orbing. In Season 5 Paige revealed that she also has other whitelighter powers, such as shapeshifting. Halfway through Season 8, Paige developed more of her whitelighter side by being able to heal and locate charges by sensing them. A central theme throughout the show's run is the sisters' struggle to balance normal lives with their supernatural responsibilities. The burden of keeping their destinies a secret from the outside world has repeatedly created tensions in their friendships, workplaces, and romantic relationships. Only a few knew their secret and helped them on a regular basis. The most important is Leo Wyatt, a Whitelighter assigned by the Elders to guide and protect the sisters. Leo means a great deal to the sisters both professionally and personally: he heals their wounds, advises them collectively and individually, and mediates between them and the enigmatic Elders. He also becomes the love of Piper's life, her husband and father of her children. Others who have kept the Charmed Ones' secret over the years include policemen Andy Trudeau and Darryl Morris, tormented half-demon Cole Turner, the mysterious time-traveler Chris Perry, the sisters Christy and Billie Jenkins, and Paige's husband, Henry Mitchell. Characters Main ]] *'Prue Halliwell' - (Shannen Doherty) (Seasons 1-3) :Born October 28, 1970, Prue was the eldest Halliwell sister. Born with the power of telekinesis, she later manifested an astral projection ability. Strong-willed, controlling and intelligent, she would often take charge of situations and had always been overprotective of her two sisters, Piper and Phoebe. Having spent her childhood taking care of her two younger sisters after the death of their mother, she became responsible, with a fierce determination at whatever she did, including fighting demons, and eventually took up the justified reputation of being the most powerful and devout Charmed One. Though at times Prue let pride dictate her way of handling things, she never let her personal life interfere with her work life. On May 17, 2001, she was tragically killed by Shax, a demon hitman sent by the Source, temporarily severing the Power of Three altogether. Of course, Prue's formidable powers and strong disposition ensured that she will never be forgotten, and it was hinted that she continued to help her sisters from the afterlife (sometimes turning the pages of the Book of Shadows), and in the season seven finale, Prue indirectly lent her astral projection power to her sisters. This is indicated by Piper saying "Thank you Prue," after the spell's effect is over. It has been confirmed, however, in The Heavens Can Wait that her soul has taken over another witch's body, and subsequently stayed in the physical plane to keep them strong. ]] *'Piper Halliwell' - (Holly Marie Combs) :Piper was born on August 7, 1973, and was the middle child until Prue's death. Her powers revolve around the manipulation of molecules: molecular immobilization, molecular combustion, and molecular acceleration. She was most concerned with having a normal life, and always had reservations about her life as a Charmed One. When she first became a Charmed One she was quiet and reserved; often having to mediate between Prue and Phoebe. In time, her demure attitude disappeared, especially after Prue died, and she developed a stronger, more sarcastic and brilliant attitude to life and being a Charmed One. She eventually became a mother of three children: two sons (Wyatt and Chris) and a daughter (Melinda, according to the official magazine) with her husband Leo Wyatt, and went to great lengths to protect her children. In the series finale, the final montage shows her with a granddaughter. Shooting scripts released prior to the airing of the episode referred to the character as Piper's daughter, and even named her Melinda. The scene was not altered, these notes were part of the directions. Furthermore, the actresses playing Phoebe's eldest two daughters are in fact different actresses to the one shown in this scene.Piper is also an accomplished mediator and arbitrator, presumably a result of long years of peacemaking in her somewhat quarrelsome family. Her love of food steered her to a career in the culinary arts, which led her to own a club and, as revealed in the last episode and the comics, her own restaurant. With the death of Prue, Piper came to be considered the most powerful Charmed One and the main character in Charmed. ]] *'Phoebe Halliwell' - (Alyssa Milano) :Phoebe, born November 2, 1975, was the original baby of the family and a spontaneous, free-spirited young woman who reveled in her witchcraft heritage. The power she was born with was premonitions, which grew to enable her to see into the past as well as the future, and later allowed her to even astral-project herself into the future. As she grew as a witch, she developed the power of levitation, which she often combined with her martial-arts skills to knock out her opponents, as well as the power of empathy, which allowed her to sense the emotions of others. Though these two active powers were later stripped from her since she exploited them for personal gain, the comics have shown that she has regained them back and later advanced into the power of pathokinesis, which allowed her to reflect someone's emotions back at them. She is a romantic, and later became a successful columnist and author. Early on, she had a turbulent relationship with her older sister Prue, and later mediated between Piper and Paige. Her longest relationships were with Cole Turner for over a year, and with Coop. She and Coop were married in 2006 by the Angel of Destiny, as seen in the series finale, and eventually had three daughters. She continued to work at the Bay Mirror and also wrote a book on finding love. ]] *'Paige Matthews' - (Rose McGowan) (Seasons 4-8) :Born on August 2, 1977, after a secret love affair with her Whitelighter Samuel Wilder, the Charmed Ones' mother, Patty Halliwell, gave birth to a fourth daughter. Paige was put up for adoption because her parents' love was forbidden. Her personality is bold and vibrant, adding a new dynamic to the show from season 4onwards. Paige's birth power was telekinesis, but because she was part-Whitelighter this ability combined with her natural orbing to create telekinetic-orbing. She came into the Craft late but learned to use it very quickly, aiding in the vanquish of The Source of All Evil and numerous other formidable dark forces. In Season 8, she developed the ability to heal those she loved, starting with Henry. She was driven to become a "full-time witch", and had a hard time finding a career she was content with, eventually settling with her destiny as a Whitelighter, like her father. Paige married mortal parole officer, Henry Mitchell, and they had twin daughters and an adopted son, Henry Jr. In Innocents Lost, she received the power to create a protective shield around herself and those she wants to protect. Supporting *'Andy Trudeau' - (T. W. King) (Season 1) :Andy was the sisters' childhood friend and Prue's love interest. He served as the sisters' initial connection to the police force once he learns of the girls' activities, as well as the first conflict between the girls' secret and normal lives. Andy was killed by the demon Rodriguez when trying to protect the girls in the finale of season one. *'Darryl Morris' - (Dorian Gregory) (Seasons 1-7) :Darryl, who was Andy's partner, took over the role as the Halliwells' police connection after Andy's tragic demise. He continued to cover up for the sisters once he learned their secret, even after the events which led to him almost being executed through a lethal injection, until his wife later forced him to move to another state. *'Leo Wyatt' - (Brian Krause) (Recurring Season 1; Seasons 2-8) :Leo was the sisters' Whitelighter in the beginning, and soon became romantically involved with Piper. Leo's magical promotions provided the show's portrayal of a supernatural ladder of success and struggle between career and family. His relationship with Piper was the first of many conflicts between the Halliwells and the Elders. He eventually became mortal to be with Piper and their children. *'Dan Gordon' - (Greg Vaughan) (Season 2) :Dan moved into the house next door with his niece, Jenny, and instantly fell in love with Piper. They temporarily dated, but Dan could not take the place of Piper's first love, Leo. He later moved away, at the end of season two. *'Jenny Gordon' - (Karis Paige Bryant) (Season 2) :Jenny was Dan's niece. She was written off suddenly. *'Cole Turner' - (Julian McMahon) (Seasons 3-5, cameo in 7) :Cole was Phoebe's first husband - and also a half-demon, creating situations over which the sisters clashed. Originally a powerful villain, later taking other forms and roles throughout his character history. After his final vanquish at the hands of the sisters, he continued to watch over Phoebe, silently and unseen. *'Adult Chris Halliwell' - (Drew Fuller) (Season 6, cameo in 5, 7 and 8) :Chris, Piper and Leo's at the time as yet unborn son, came from the future to help defeat The Titans and save Wyatt one day turning evil. His adult form died at the hands of Gideon. Due to a change in the timeline, he later reappeared in the series finale. *'Billie Jenkins' - (Kaley Cuoco) (Season 8) :Billie was Paige's charge and while first over-confident in her abilities, eventually became a student of the sisters, helping them maintain their normal lives. After being swayed by her sister to betray the sister, she eventually sided with them in the series finale. Recurring * Penny Halliwell (Grams) - Jennifer Rhodes * Patty Halliwell (Mom) - Finola Hughes (Seasons 1 - 5, 7 and 8) * Victor Bennett - Tony Denison (Season 1) & James Read (Seasons 3 - 8) * Sam Wilder - Scott Jaeck (Seasons 2, 5 & 8) * Little Wyatt Halliwell - Jason & Kristopher Simmons (Seasons 5 - 8) * Adult Wyatt Halliwell - Wes Ramsey (Seasons 6 - 8) * Little Chris Halliwell (Seasons 6 - 8) * Henry Mitchell - Ivan Sergei (Season 8) * Coop - Victor Webster (Season 8) * Jack Sheridan - Lochlyn Munro (Season 2) * Gideon - Gildart Jackson (Season 6) * Sheila Morris - Sandra Prosper (Seasons 5 - 7) * Elise Rothman - Rebecca Balding (Seasons 4 - 8) * Christy Jenkins - Marnette Patterson (Season 8) * Rex Buckland - Neil Roberts (Season 1) * Hannah Webster - Leigh-Allyn Baker (Season 1) * Barbas - Billy Drago (Seasons 1 - 2, 5 - 7) * Kyle Brody - Kerr Smith (Season 7) * Zankou - Oded Fehr (Season 7) Billing order In the first three seasons, the actresses portraying the Charmed Ones are billed according to the ages of their characters: Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs and Alyssa Milano. The initial five episodes lists the actors/characters as Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs, T.W. King, Dorian Gregory, and Alyssa Milano. Beginning with episode six, the Charmed Ones are listed by character age, followed by the inspectors Andy Trudeau and Darryl Morris. From the 4th season onwards, the veteran leading actresses receive the coveted first and last billing while their new costar gets the middle spot: Alyssa Milano, Rose McGowan, and Holly Marie Combs as "Piper". The leads are then followed by whichever supporting players are contracted for that particular season. If one of the supporting players does not appear in a particular episode, his/her name also does not appear in the opening credits. Brian Krause, who became a main cast member halfway through the second season, was in virtually every episode by the third season. His name is listed fourth in the credits from season three onwards, apart from in season eight where Kaley Cuoco (Billie) took that spot. Recurring themes Character development struggles With the series always focusing on the constant development of their main characters, each of the main characters had recurring problem points of their lives. As women in their late twenties and early thirties, the sisters constantly had to cope with balancing their magical lives with their everyday and professional lives (Prue's professional career, Phoebe's studies and afterwards her job, Piper's role as a mother, and Paige's accepting magic as a general part of her life). Another returning source of personal conflict was the sisters' love life, the problems that arise from hiding a part of their lives from their human relationships (most notably the relationships of Prue and Andy, of Piper and Dan, of Phoebe and Jason, and of Paige and Henry) and hiding their often forbidden relationships with members of the magical community from the rest of the magical community (most notably Leo and Piper's conflict with the Elders, and Phoebe loving a half-demon Cole). Deaths of main characters As the sisters had to struggle with many forces of darkness, death was not an uncommon event in their lives. Each of the sisters died at several points of the series, with Piper and Phoebe dying nine times each, Paige dying seven times, and Prue dying three times. Except for Prue's death in the third season finale, in which she never returned, the protagonists always found a way out to return the respective Halliwells into life. However, not every death on Charmed has been so easily reversed, as several important supporting characters have died without being revived, such as Andy, Cole, and Adult Chris (though both Chris and Cole have appeared in episodes after their deaths, neither one was revived: Cole was in limbo, and Chris's first appearance was a personification of Leo's guilt, his second was a Chris from a different future). Exposure of magic In the world of Charmed, the existence of magic as well as benevolent and malevolent forces remain hidden from human society. A recurring problem for the protagonists during the series was finding a way to fight the forces of evil within their world without being exposed as magical beings themselves. Spanning the series run, the show's writers featured episodes which detailed the dangerous consequences of magic being exposed to human society, most notably in the second season episode Morality Bites, which saw Phoebe's execution in an alternate future; the third season finale All Hell Breaks Loose, which lead to the death of Prue; and the seventh season finale Something Wicca This Way Goes, in which events lead the three witches and Leo to fake their deaths and assume new identities. However, the introduction of The Cleaners, a pair of beings capable of warping reality in order to maintain magic in secret, caused a violation of continuity, as these two characters did not appear in All Hell Breaks Loose. Logo and symbols to promote the series.]] During the show's run, the The WB used two official logos to represent the series. The first was used during the first and second seasons and featured the name Charmed underlined and with a symbol called the trihorn above it. The second logo was introduced at the start of the third season and remained until the series ended. It was written in a different font (endor) and is still underlined and sometimes features a triquetra above the name. This logo was designed by Margo Chase. Although the second logo replaced the first in all promotional material by the Warner Brothers, such as posters and television adverts, the first remained to be used on official merchandise after the third season, including on the covers of the novel series, the DVDs, the official Charmed Magazine and the Charmed Comics. Common Words in Episode Titles Throughout the course of the series, various episode titles had common words in them. Witch The word 'witch' is used in 24 '''episode titles. Every season has an episode with the word 'witch' in the title. Season 6, 7 and 8 all have 5 episodes with 'witch' in the titles. Charmed The word 'Charmed' is used '''11 episode titles. From season 4 on, every season has an episode with 'Charmed' in the title. Demon The word 'demon' is used in 5''' episode titles. *The Demon Who Came in From the Cold *Enter the Demon *Sympathy for the Demon *Baby's First Demon *Carpe Demon Wicca The word 'wicca' is used in '''3 episode titles. *Something Wicca This Way Comes *Wicca Envy *Something Wicca This Way Goes...? Halliwell The word 'Halliwell' is used in 4''' episode titles. *All Halliwell's Eve *Death Takes a Halliwell *The Fifth Halliwheel *The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell Power The word 'power' is used in '''3 episode titles. *The Power of Two *Power Outage *The Power of Three Blondes Magic The word 'magic' is used in 3 '''episode titles. *That Old Black Magic *Magic Hour *Trial By Magic Character Names Phoebe's name is used in '''4 episode titles. *The Three Faces of Phoebe *The Importance of Being Phoebe *I Dream of Phoebe *Freaky Phoebe Piper's name is used in 2''' episode titles. *Coyote Piper *Run, Piper, Run *Piper's Place Leo's name is used in '''3 episode titles. *Saving Private Leo *There's Something About Leo *Vaya Con Leos Billie's name is used in 2 episode titles. *Kill Billie Vol. 1 *Kill Billie Vol. 2 Promo's & Trailers Trailers During the show's first two season, the trailers had a darker tone and were more serious. Starting from season 3 onwards, the trailers would be a bit more comedic. Each season had their own trailer title, though later on in the series, each episode would get their own. Promos During the entire show, promotional photos were made. Seasons 3 and 7 are the only seasons to have no official promos, which is the reason why the DVD covers use either episode promos or promos from a previous season. Charmed_Trailer_S1.jpg|The season 1 trailer title Charmed Trailer.jpg|The season 2 trailer title Charmed_Trailer_S3.jpg|The season 3 trailer title untitled.JPG|The season 4 trailer title Show changes In its eight-year course, Charmed underwent many changes, including departure of cast and crew members, some of which had a large impact on the series as a whole. While in the case of some of the newer changes executive producer, Brad Kern, openly referred to budget cuts as the reason, most of the changes happened without the reasons being released into public, giving rise to much speculation and debates among fans. Some of the changes are frequent topics of argument in almost every Charmed Internet forum even today, most notably the Kern-Burge and the Milano-Doherty disputes. Initial changes * Originally, Lori Rom was cast as Phoebe in the unaired pilot of Charmed. When the property was greenlighted to go to series, Rom was unavailable. Producer Aaron Spelling called upon Alyssa Milano, fresh off her short term guest appearance on "Melrose Place" to fill the role. Major portions of the first episode were reshot, some scenes rewritten and new scenes added to create a full one-hour debut episode titled "Something Wicca This Way Comes". * Charmed was picked up for a full season after the ratings success of the first two episodes, according to the documentary The Women of Charmed produced in 1999. By then, the first few episodes had completed production. Some of the crew were then replaced, including the series' composer (thus discontinuing the use of the many chime instruments characteristic of the opening episodes). * Some basic story elements of the Charmed world laid down in the initial six episodes were later changed. The Book of Shadows was later established as untouchable by evil; Grams' husband and grandfather of the three sisters had his name and time frame changed; the sisters having a relationship with their father even though in the initial episodes they wanted nothing to do with him. Also, the time frame of Victor Bennett leaving his wife, the girls' mother, was changed occasionally throughout the series. * The role of the girls' father was originated by Anthony Denison in the first season episode "Thank You for Not Morphing". It was established in this episode that the character's name was Victor Halliwell. This was contradicted in the later first season episode "That 70's Episode", where the girls' mother, Patty, reminded her mother that she would not allow her to take Victor's last name when they married. * During the series' original conception, the Charmed Ones were all roommates in Boston. Changes in story structure Between the second and the third season, creator and executive producer Constance M. Burge had left the crew of the show, leaving her former position to executive producer Brad Kern. Burge continued to produce other shows, but remained as creative consultant until season four. Burge's departure resulted in changes in the story structure of the show, from a "demon of the week" system to using third- or half- season-long story arcs. Also, more importance was given to the protagonists' personal lives. The serial connection of episodes culminated in the second half of season four. Despite the ratings actually rising during season four's final story arc from 4.19 to 4.21, the WB asked Brad Kern to abandon the serial system in the future. This led to the largely episodic structure of season five, and resulted in the two systems being balanced from the sixth season onwards. The departure of Constance M. Burge has been often debated in Charmed fandom. While reasons were never made public, unsupported claims (such as Burge leaving because she did not agree to the introduction of the character Cole or because of the story arc-episodic structure debate) still circulate among fans debating over whether Kern or Burge would be a better producer. Departure of Shannen Doherty At the end of the third season, Shannen Doherty left the show, resulting in her character's death, and the introduction of Rose McGowan's character Paige. While in the episode, "Death Takes a Halliwell" the Angel of Death foreshadowed Prue's death, "All Hell Breaks Loose" (the season three finale) remained as a cliffhanger, and Prue's death was only established in the season four premiere episode. Fan speculation continues to this day, some pointing to rumors of on-set issues with Doherty regarding punctual appearance at work and tension with co-workers, others putting blame on Alyssa Milano for reasons such as her supposedly asking the show's producers to choose between her and Doherty. These rumors even today lead to harsh debates over whether it was Doherty's, Milano's or someone else's "fault" that Doherty left. Doherty's departure is the best-known change in Charmed, and while there is debate over whether the show got better or worse after Prue's death, it is most often agreed that after season three the characters' dynamics changed, and the individual sisters' storylines became more balanced. Timeslot changes The show witnessed multiple changes in its timeslot. From its initial Wednesday night, Charmed moved to Thursday nights in Season Two, and starting with Season Five it moved again, this time to Sunday nights, to anchor "The WB's Big Sunday" event. The change in broadcast day played a central role in the show's change of ratings, as from the moment Charmed moved to Sunday, its episodes had to continually compete with other strong-rated shows such as Extreme Makeover: Home Edition and The Simpsons, as well as events such as the Golden Globes. Changes in the Charmed universe In the first three seasons, the magical world of Charmed introduced original concepts such as the spiritual Nexus or the workings of the show's witchcraft, and involved creatures such as Whitelighters and Darklighters, and also a number of mythological creatures not frequently adapted to television, such as the Woogyman, the Wendigo or the Banshee. This is probably attributable to Constance M. Burge, as well as story editor Robert Masello, introduced as the show's mythology expert (as seen in the 1999 documentary Women of Charmed). Gradually from the fourth season, besides keeping the dominance of creatures with attributes explicitly created to conform to the storylines, Charmed started to rely more heavily on using creatures from classical (i.e. Greek and Roman) mythology as well as from miscellaneous folklore items well-known in contemporary culture, such as leprechauns and dwarves. Budget cuts Budget cuts in the last few seasons have led to many minor, and a few major changes in the show. *It cost $2 Million per episode to film Charmed. *Budget cuts have caused demons to gradually become entirely human-like from the monsters with rich costumes and make-up witnessed in the first seasons. *One of the most notable budget-related changes was the WB's decision not to include Brian Krause and Dorian Gregory in season eight. As Brad Kern said in a number of interviews, he had to restructure the budget to include Krause in 12 episodes, to avoid abruptly ending his storyline. Enough money was saved to include Krause in the final two episodes of the series. *In an interview in Charmed Magazine Issue 8, Brad Kern revealed that in season eight Kern, executive producers Aaron Spelling and E. Duke Vincent and a number of crew members opted to reduce their own salaries in order to maintain the show's quality, as the budget of the season was reduced by twenty percent. *Phoebe's power of Levitation was left out of the show because it became too expensive (due to all the wire work and hiring cranes). To write the Levitation power out, Empathy and Premonition were left out as well and the story of Phoebe having to regain her abilities was created. Notes *In 2006, Charmed became the longest running hour-long series featuring all female leads with the episode "Payback's a Witch". However, it ultimately replaced by the ABC drama Desperate Housewives, ''which ended with 180 episodes while Charmed has a total of 178. However is still tied with Desperate Housewives for 8 seasons each. Multimedia The fonts used for Charmed be downloaded here. These include: * The opening font * The opening font for ''Starring, And...As "Piper", and Created By * The DVD fonts * The Logo, Trailer and Promo fonts See Also *''Awards and Nominations'' References Category:Out of Universe